the cousin
by superpennyable
Summary: after getting theirself in canada, darwin and gumball go off to find darwin's "cousin" but 1 event will change team one's and gumball and darwin's world forever. based on season 3 eps 1. i think that's when lou died.
1. Chapter 1

An: first thing's first, still waiting on a coauthor for surprise. Second thing, this came to me while I was looking at the amazing world of gumball, so….

"WE'RE WHERE?!" Gumball yelled as soon as he got off the plane at Darwin. They were supposed to go to Las Vegas with the family to see their grandma. But somehow, Darwin "accidentally "made them get on the wrong plane.

"In Canada." Darwin said as he stepped back 1 foot from a steaming Gumball.

"Why are we here any…. Wait a minute. Is this about that website you got on?

2 days ago….

"Gumball! Gumball, come look at this!" Darwin said while jumping on the couch. He was just looking to see if he had a cousin or someone else in his family. And he found a website called . He types his name and found a guy named Louis young. _OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I HAVE A COUSIN! _ His heart and mind is screaming to meet this guy.

"Darwin, the website is fake. I tried it before, and it didn't work. Not trying to get you down or anything, but try another one." Gumball said as he looked at the page then looked at the website. "Besides, who even has a website called ?"

"I don't know. Google?" "Anyway where does this guy even… CANADA?! We're definitely not going there!" "But…" "But nothing! Mom will kill us! Las Vegas, maybe, but Canada? Heck-to the-no!"

"Oh well. Guess we'll just might as well explore the place long as we're here." Gumball, with Darwin tagging along like a lost puppy, tried to find the police to take them to las vegas, to their family. What they both don't know is that they have an adventure waiting for them while they are here. And also have a heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darwin, look at that building." Gumball said as the duo finally stopped across a huge building. It had the words S.R.U. written in big, bold, black letters. But it didn't say what it stands for.

"S.R.U? What does it stands for, Gumball?" Darwin questioned as he tried to think of what it stands for. "Sweet red underwear?" Gumball replied, and Darwin's response was a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "I'm just guessing man. I don't really know what it means. Let's just go inside and see."

So Gumball and Darwin went inside when Gumball had an Idea. "I have an idea. Maybe this is a police station." "But how would we know?" Darwin questioned. "I'm getting to it. What's the number one phrase that police men would usually respond to?" "Ummm 'this is a robbery'?" "Exactly! So we need to pretend we're robbers. Luckily mom brought us ski masks" Darwin looks at him confused. "It's winter time. It's cold down there. Anyway, the main point is, we have to pretend we are robbing the place." "But gumball, what if this is really a police place and they try to shoot us?" "Dude, with my claws and cat-like reflexes, we'll be out of there in no time." Gumball quickly shows his razor sharp claws before retracting them back. "Now we need to go to the back of place and dress up. Before you even ask, it's because, do you really want them to know us before we rob the place?" Darwin shakes him head. "Well then, come on."

So they just have taken one step when Gumball quickly pulled Darwin to the nearest hiding place: the vent. But he had a small problem: Darwin wouldn't fit in, and one of the police officers is coming this way. "Dude, you need to switch to the diet fish flakes. Ok got an idea. Suck all the air you can." Darwin did as his brother said, and was able to be stuffed in easily. Then Gumball slipped into the vent easily. He closed the vent, and watched as a pair of boots walked up to the vent. Afraid that the person with the boots would see them, he slid him and Darwin to the far left of the vent. Finally after hearing the boots walk away, he let go of the air he was holding in and slid to the right. Bad move.

All of the sudden, the vent airwaves came on strong, and they were sucked into another vent, and another, until Darwin bumped them both to the right, where they finally fell into a room. "Thanks man. You saved my life." Gumball said as he hugged Darwin. After a good two minutes, they finally let go, and started to walked away to find what the name of the place was when they heard a strong voice say "hey! How did you get in?"

They ran out of the room and into the hallways with another person gaining up on them. They quickly took a right turn and Gumball grabbed Darwin's hand and hid behind a wall. Panting hard, they sat down. "Whew! Ok, let's… let's hide here… until the person…. Until he goes away." Gumball told Darwin as calmly as he could, but he was tired and his heart was pounding his chest.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Darwin by the foot. "GUMBALL! HELP, HE'S GOT ME!" Gumball quickly got a hold of Darwin but he was shaken off and fell and watched as his buddy, his friend, his brother being dragged away.

A new energy came over him. He saw all shades of red before he finally saw blood red. Anger has control him. His predatory told him to kill whoever got Darwin.


	3. Chapter 3

A new energy came over him. He saw all shades of red before he finally saw blood red. Anger has control him. His predatory told him to kill whoever got Darwin.

Claws retracted out, and his teeth sharp enough to cut skin poked out of his mouth. His fur is ruffled, and his eyes turn narrow. This is a side of himself gumball never experienced. And he liked it.

On all 4, his arms and his legs, he ran and saw the first person he was going to attack. The guy was tall and skinny. Well, besides the muscles he had in his arms, he was skinny. He had two things in his hand: a big gun, and the one thing Gumball was looking for. The man had Darwin, and it seems like Darwin was trying to get out of that bondage the guy had him in. Yep this was definitely a police station. But now he wasn't concerned right now. His main objective was to get Darwin and some revenge.

Slowly he went to the corner where the man was, his eyes directly on his target.

Without sudden warning, he pounced on the man's face, Clawing and scratching and hissing. "AHHHH! CRAZY CAT'S RUINING MY FACE! GREG, HELP OVER HERE!" The man said as he ran from his spot to everywhere. Gumball couldn't see anything but red. He finally has got his victim. All he could do is hear as he holds on for dear life, digging in even deeper. Finally the guy pulled him off of his face and threw him to the ground. As he watched, gumball went from anger to guilty. He had just hurt a man for his buddy, when he could have just talk to him. But he wondered what happened to him before he pounced on him.

Team one's POV

He had to be hallucinating. He was at the training area of the building when Greg brought him a fish. **With legs. ** First he rubbed his eyes, and then he shook his head. But he still saw Greg with the walking fish, who seems like it's been crying. "How… what…. What the hell?" He was confused. This had to be a dream. It just had to.

"I know. I said the same thing." Greg said as he shook the fish, only to receive a hard bit in the hand. "OWWWW! Goddammit!" "Yikes. Never heard you having a foul mouth."Ed said as he smirks. "Shut up. Anyway, what I need you to do is to guard this fish."

"Well, this **fish** has a name" Darwin rudely said as he bit the officer again, and safely dropped to the floor. "The name's Darwin."

_Ok, I really must have a bad flu virus or something._ Ed thought when he and Greg heard the fish, I mean Darwin, talk.

Things couldn't get any worse


End file.
